Principality of Halych
Principality of Halych was a Kievan Rus' principality established in around 1124 established by the grandson of Rostislav Ihor Vasylkovych (Baptized as John). According to Mykhailo Hrushevsky the realm of Halych was passed to Rostislav upon the death of his father Vladimir Yaroslavich, but he was banished out of it later by his uncle to Principality of Tmutarakan. The realm was then passed to Yaropolk Izyaslavich who was a son of the ruling Grand Prince of Kiev Izyaslav I of Kiev. History There are some claims that the Principality of Halych was part of the Great Moravian state and, later, part of the Kingdom of Hungary. In the 10th century, the territory of the Principality was a part of Chrobatia, controlled by the Duchy of Bohemia. According to Nestor the Chronicler the Red Ruthenian strongholds were conquered by Vladimir the Great in 981. Around that time the city of Vladimir-Volynsky was established in honor of the Grand Prince of Kiev. In the 11th century the Red Ruthenian towns were twice annexed by the Kingdom of Poland (1018–1031, and 1069–1080). In the meantime, Yaroslav the Wise established a "solid foot" in the region founding the city of Yaroslavl. The first mentioning of Halych dates back to the times of the Hypatian Codex. As part of the Rus' Principality the area was later organized as the Principality of Vladimir-Volynsky some lands of which later were organized into numerous other smaller principalities of Terebovlya, Zvenigorod and Peremyshl. Around 1085 with the help of the Grand Prince of Kiev Vsevolod I of Kiev the three sons of Rostislav Vladimirovich of Tmutarakan were able to return their father's claim and divided between them. In 1097 the Principality of Terebovlya was secured after Vasylko Rostyslavovych by the Council of Lyubech after several years of a civil war. In 1124 the Principality of Halych was given, as minor principality, to Igor Vasylkovych by his father Vasylko, the Prince of Terebovlya out of the Principality of Terebovlya. In 1140-41 Volodymyrko Volodarovych, the nephew of Vasylko Rostyslavovych, united all of them into a single Principality of Halych with the seat in Halych. Please, note that today Halych was reestablished in 14th century about three miles south of its original location after it was destroyed during the Mongol invasion in 1240's. Volodymyrko's son Yaroslav Osmomysl extended his father territories from the Carpathian Mountains all the was to the mouth of the Danube river. After the death of Yaroslav both of his sons periodically ruled the principality until 1199. In 1199 Roman the Great, the Prince of Volhynia, annexed the principality into Halych-Volyn Principality moving his seat into the Old Halych. However, the Hungarian claims to the Ruthenian principality (Regnum Galiciæ et Lodomeriæ) turned up in 1188. Bibliography * Hrushevsky, M. History of Ukraine-Ruthenia (Rus). Saint Petersburg, 1913. ** History of Ukraine-Ruthenia (Rus). Vienna, 1921. ** Illustrated history of Ukraine. "BAO". Donetsk, 2003. ISBN 966-548-571-7 (Chief Editor - Iosif Broyak) External links * Encyclopedia of Ukraine (Encyclopedia of Ukraine) Category:Kievan Rus' Category:Established in 1124 Category:Political history of Ukraine Category:Former principalities Category:Former subdivisions of Kievan Rus Category:Disestablished in 1199 Category:Historical regions in Ukraine Category:Principality of Halych